Save State
by TheMoonclaw
Summary: Ever wondered exactly how the hero saves his game in front of the statue? Wouldn't it be a bit tedious? *Rated for Alcohol, thanks to Bleu*


**Author's Note: Written by my older brother, with ideas from me! Enjoy. Oh and yeah, I don't own this anything, obviously. Don't sue me, you won't get anything anyway because I have nothing.**

**Extra Author's note: Breath of Fire hates vowls...**

Ryu, the blue haired dragon prince, stumbled into the stone dome inside the town of Spring and came before the great dragon god Ladon.

"What's wrong with you?" the god asked.

Ryu glared "Aren't you going to ask if I want to tell you my story?"

"Yeah, in a minute, first tell me what's wrong. I mean, I'm inside this big dome all day long. Hardly anyone comes to see me and tell me the gossip!"

"Fine, if you must know I just went through a teleportation spell courtesy of Bleu."

"Well that doesn't make sense, when you use the Warp spell you always appear in front of me."

"Yeah" said Ryu annoyed "When Bleu isn't Teleporting under the influence. I mean she sleeps for thousands of years at a time and is all shocked that the land masses have moved in that time!"

"Oh, and for the record, have you heard about the strange phantoms that have been seen in the destroyed fortress south of Carmen?"

"Look, I'm not here to discuss current events." Ryu said testily. "I'm here to have my story recorded."

Ladon sighed, "Fine go ahead."

"Alright" said Ryu. (AUTHORS NOTE: Feel free to not read this next big block in entirety. You'll get the joke quickly.)

"My name is Ryu and I am currently at Level 35, I have 326 HP out of 326 HP, 162 AP out of 162 AP, I currently have 288,107 Experience points and I will reach the next level at 309,000.

My strength is 144, my vigor is 135, my agility is 150, my wisdom is 110, my luck is 127, my attack is 304, my defense is 458, active is 134, intlgce is 110, fate is 127, and magic defense is 115.

I am currently equipped with the Tri-rang weapon, the DragonSH, the Dragon Ht, the LifeAR, the Rod5, and a ring.

My current spells include SnoDr, FlmDr, ThrDr, IceDgn, FirDgn, BltDgn, GldDgn, Rudra, and Agni.

Nina is at level 46, has 274 HP out of 274, 323 AP out of 353, has 280818 experience points and will get her next level at 773000.

Her strength is 61, her vigor is 100, her agility is 173, her wisdom is 242, her luck is 142, attack is 116, defnse is 260 her active is 158, her intlgce is 250, her fate is 142, and her mag def is 226.

She is currently equipped with the EvilRP, Light SH, MystRb, LoveHt, AmRTrG, and WindBR.

Her spells are Cura 1, Fort, Heal, Lk-up, Atk-up, Cura 2, Hold, Ag-Up, Warp, Zom1, Cura 3, Renew, Idle, Shield, Cura 4, Zom2, FortX, Hush, Dispel, RenewX, CuraX, ZomX, and Wall.

Bo is at level 35. His HP is 350 of 250, his AP is 80 out of 80. He currently has 276,170 Experience points and he will get his next level at 289,000.

His strength is 134, his vigor is 134, his agility is 143, his wisdom is 90, his luck is 68, his attack is 354, his defense is 256, his active is 133, his intlgce is 90, his fate is 68, his mag def is 100.

He is currently equipped with the HeroBW, WolfSkin, AgileHT, DreamRG, Clog, and is carrying no shield.

He knows the spells Flare, Spark, Cold, Fry, Flame, Frost, and Cura1.

Karn is at level 34, His HP is 105 out of 289, 140 AP out of 165, strength of 97, vigor of 99, agility of 191, wisdom of 120, luck of 142, attack of 182, defense of 245, active of 165, intlgce of 120, fate of 142, and mag def of 131. He currently has 253,376 experience points and will get his next level at 280,000.

Karn is equipped with IcyDR, LavaSH, QuartzAR,k PowerHT, SilverBR, and Sash.

Karn knows the Doof, Shin, Puka, and Debo transformation spells.

Next up is Gobi who is at level 35, has 246 HP out of 246, 88 AP out of 88, and has 250,282 experience points with his next level coming at 265,000.

His strength is 83, his vigor is 117, his agility is 76, his wisdom is 126 and his luck is 142. His attack is 167, defense is 301, active is 65, Intlgce is 126, fate is 142, and mag def is 110.

He is equipped with the Trident, StarSH, SpineCL:, PowerHt, SkullRG, and a Clog.

His spells are Ebb, Ebbx, Eco, and EcoX.

Mogu is at level 33 has 234 HP out of 234, 77 AP out of 77 although I don't know why he needs that much as he only knows Dig, and has 180,082 experience points with his next level coming at 206,000.

His strength is 126, his vigor is 76, his agility is 118, his wisdom is 72, and his luck is 49. His attack is 256, his defense is 258, his active is 79, his intlgce is 72, his fate is 49, and his mag def is 73.

He is currently equipped with the MystCW, GuardSH, EarthRB, CursedHT, RubyRG, and the Sash.

Ox is at level 35, has 389 HP out of 389, 49 AP out of 49, has 253,400 experience points and gets his next level at 252,000.

His strength is 177, his vigor is 157, his agility is 61, his wisdom is 74, and his luck is 49. In addition his Attack is 297, his defense is 322, his active is 26, his intlgce is 74, his fate is 49, and his mag def is 61.

He is currently equipped with the SpineHR, MystSH, WorldAR, the HornHT, and the SilverBR. His spells are Cura 3 and Heal.

Finally there is the aforementioned drunkard Bleu.

She is at level 41, has 364 HP out of 364, Has 487 out of 489 AP, 189,843 experience points with her next level being reached at an even 200,000.

Her strength is 75, vigor is 93, agility of 164, wisdom of 217 and luck of 111. Her Attack is 105, defense is 271, active is 143, intlgce is 225, fate is 111, and mag def is 203.

She is currently equipped with the IcyCN, LightSH, ClearCL, AgileHT, MystSF, and MagicRG.

Her spells are Exit, Flare, Spark, Cold, 3.5, Para, Bomb, Warp, Sap, Rub, Flame, Fry, Frost, 5.5, Boom, , LStorm, Chill, Flee, 9.5, Blast, Char, Ice, Gale, Nova, IceX, FireX, Drain, BoltX, NovaX, and Comet.

Currently in my party are Myself, Bleu, Mogu, and Doof.

Now Karn, Ox, and Bo are currently fused as Doof.

Doof has an abnormally high 611 HP out of 845 because of the spell.

I currently have 455,881 Zenny.

In my inventory I have Herb x9, Herb x9, Herb x9, Herb x9, Herb x9, Herb x9, Herb x9, Herb x9, Herb x9, Herb x9, Herb x1, Cure x9, Cure x9, Cure x9, Cure x7, Antdt x9, Antdt x4, Acorn x9, Acorn x9, Acorn x9, Acorn x3, x9, x2, Life 2x5, Mrbl1 x1, Mrbl3 x9, Mrbl3 x9, Mrbl3 x5, Worm x7, Apple x9, Apple x9, Apple x3, Antler x2, Life x9, Life x9, Life x9, Life x3, Meat x9, Cure2, Cure 2, WtrJr' (Which is full), , , EvilCN, LoveBR, Dark BR, Glove and a PowerHT.

Under VITL items I have a Map, a Tablet, an Icicle, a Fife, a Book, Gills I still owe money on, a Sphere, a Maestro, a Cowl, a Bolster, and a pass.

Now here's where I am in the story.

Since the last time that I spoke with you we fought some random battles to level up and then Bleu went on her drinking binge.

Bleu was spinning around in a circle waving her cane in the air yelling "Sparkles!"

Ladon looked at her "How many did she have?"

"Ten" Bleu said.

Ryu help up all 10 of his fingers than flashed them at him three times and added 2 to finish the number.

Bleu caught on to what he was doing and glared at him. "It was not that many."

"Well to be fair you spilled two of them on the floor"

Bleu looked puzzled "I don't remember that."

"And then you tried to suck the alcohol off the floor."

Bleu was adamant "I don't remember that either!"

Ryu was frustrated "That's because you don't remember anything after the first 10!"

Blue narrowed her eyes "You're lying! Why would the bartender keep pouring me drinks if I was that wasted?"

"He was under threat of Fireball!"

"I still think you're lying, I can hold my liquor better than that."

Ryu was infuriated "The only reason you're not dead from alcohol poisoning is I had Nina use Heal on you!"

Bleu dismissed his comment "It wouldn't matter if she did, I have no liver! It's in my snake half!"

Ryu pantomimed strangling her behind her back as Ladon watched.

He loved when these people came by. It was exciting.


End file.
